The present invention relates to motorcycle saddlebags.
It is known in the art to use saddlebags to store the belongings of motorcycle riders. Such saddlebags include leather saddlebags that provide a desired traditional ornamental appearance. The traditional styling for such leather saddlebags includes a flap that covers the opening to the bag. The flap is typically fastened shut with straps and buckles.
It is also known to provide a mounting system for securing the saddlebag to the motorcycle permitting removal of the bag from the motorcycle without the use of tools. Such mounting systems facilitate quick removal of the saddlebag in order to change the appearance of the motorcycle and/or to allow the use of the saddlebag for transporting items away from the motorcycle.
The present invention relates to an expandable saddlebag for motorcycles. The saddlebag preferably includes a mechanism for changing the interior volume of the expandable saddlebag by adjusting the bag between a contracted condition and an expanded condition. In the expanded condition, the interior cavity of the expandable saddlebag has a volumetric capacity greater than in the contracted condition. The expandable saddlebag includes a gusset and a gusset closure mechanism that is moveable from a closed position to an open position to selectively adjust the bag between the contracted and the expanded conditions. For example, when the gusset closure mechanism is in the closed position, the gusset is folded and hidden underneath the gusset closure mechanism and the bag is in the contracted condition. Alternatively, when the gusset closure mechanism is in the open position, the gusset is unfolded and exposed, and the bag is in the expanded condition. Also, the expandable saddlebag preferably has a bag closure mechanism that permits selectively opening and closing access to the interior cavity. The gusset closure mechanism and the bag closure mechanism are preferably zippers. The expandable saddlebag also preferably includes at least one lip to cover the gusset closure mechanism and the bag closure mechanism.
The expandable saddlebag includes a top cover to partially provide the gusset closure mechanism, the bag closure mechanism, and the saddlebag increased protection from the environment. The top cover has an inboard portion selectively attachable to the bag in both the contracted and the expanded conditions. For example, when the bag is in the contracted condition, the inboard portion of the top cover is selectively attachable to the bag, and the top cover covers both the gusset closure mechanism and the bag closure mechanism. Alternatively, when the bag is in the expanded condition, the inboard portion of the top cover is selectively attachable to the exposed gusset, and the top cover partially covers the exposed gusset but does not cover the bag closure mechanism.
The expandable saddlebag also includes a saddlebag frame. The saddlebag frame is preferably detachably secured to the fender support of a motorcycle. Preferably, the motorcycle frame includes at least one boss extending outwardly that is detachably connectable with an aperture located on the saddlebag frame. Preferably, the saddlebag frame is detachably mounted to the motorcycle frame by way of two apertures in the saddlebag frame mating with two bosses located on the motorcycle frame, and a latch device on the saddlebag mating with a latch pin on the motorcycle frame. The latch mechanism positively engages the latch pin by way of a spring bias, and the apertures receive the bosses under the influence of gravity. The expandable saddlebag also includes a handle to allow the operator to easily carry the expandable saddlebag when the expandable saddlebag is detached from the motorcycle frame.
More information and a better understanding of the present invention can be achieved by reference to the following drawings and detailed description.
The present invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings, which show preferred embodiments of the present invention. However, it should be noted that the invention as disclosed in the accompanying drawings is illustrated by way of example only. The various elements and combinations of elements described below and illustrated in the drawings can be arranged and organized differently to result in embodiments which are still within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a motorcycle embodying the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a rear perspective view of the expandable saddlebag shown in FIG. 1 showing the expandable saddlebag in the contracted condition with the top cover closed;
FIG. 3 is a rear perspective view of the expandable saddlebag shown in FIG. 1 showing the expandable saddlebag in the contracted condition with the top cover open and the zippers exposed;
FIG. 4 is a front perspective view of the expandable saddlebag shown in FIG. 1 showing the expandable saddlebag in the expanded condition with the top cover open and the zippers exposed;
FIG. 5 is a front perspective view of the expandable saddlebag shown in FIG. 1 showing the expandable saddlebag in the expanded condition with the top cover closed;
FIG. 6 is a cross-section view taken along line 6xe2x80x946 in FIG. 2 and with the saddlebag mounted on the motorcycle;
FIG. 7 is a cross-section view taken along line 7xe2x80x947 in FIG. 5;
FIG. 8 is a side view of a portion of the motorcycle in FIG. 1 with the expandable saddlebag removed;
FIG. 9 is a view taken along line 9xe2x80x949 in FIG. 7;
FIG. 10 is a top view of a portion of the expandable saddlebag shown in FIG. 1 showing the top cover open; and
FIG. 11 is a rear perspective view of a portion of the motorcycle of FIG. 1.